California Sunshine
by superradchick
Summary: there's a new girl in Tulsa. She's used to being alone, and no one caring. So what happens when she finds people who do cares? REWRITING!
1. Chapter 1

Being alone wasn't anything new for me. I've always been on my own, even with a hundred people in the room. Not that I minded too much. I've always been the quiet type girl that no one pays attention too, well almost no one. The socs would get out of line sometimes. I wasn't much of a big target to them though. I never did anything to make them want to jump me.

You see there are two types of people. Greasers are the white trash hoods. That's what I am, a greaser. Stealing and fighting is what _we_ did best. Socs, well socs are white trash with lots of money. Getting drunk, riding around in there expensive cars, and spending there mommy and daddy's money is what _they_ do. Socs were nothing but trouble for greasers, because they felt all high and mighty compared to us because they have money. I guess I partly blame them for why I'm here in Tulsa, walking around in the rain alone.

My red hair was soaked and sticking to my face along with my thin blue jacket and jeans. I hadn't eaten in a couple days, but I was used to that. Having a mom to high to buy food, or a dad that's to drunk to remember what day of the week it is. It all kind of plays hand in hand really. My parents don't care about me or even each other for that matter. Only the toxins they intoxicate themselves with all day long. They are the other reason I'm here.

Maybe I was just meant to be alone. I mean I've had friends before, but I don't really let myself get close to others. I've been hurt enough to know that people aren't trustworthy, and caring about others is pointless.

I tightened my arms around my thin frame, hoping to gain warmth if possible. No help there, it was probably ten o'clock or so, and I desperately needed to get out off the rain. But I had nowhere to go, so I kept on walking. After a while my whole body was numb from the cold I had to stop. I found a house that looked dry at the least. I could hear voices of men laughing, yelling, and telling jokes. I carefully sat down by the door and made sure I was out of the rain. I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to gain any warmth I could. It wasn't working very well but I was out of the rain to it would have to do for now.

I listened carefully to make sure I wasn't caught outside this person's house. That was really the last thing I needed right now. Besides that the rain was not letting up what so ever. This was going to be a rough night, but then again I've had worse. After a while the house is silent, and my muscles begin to relax and I allow myself to fall asleep.

**Next Morning**

The next morning I woke up stiff and cold. "Great" I muttered to myself trying to stretch out my legs while leaning against the house. Today was not going to be fun. I didn't have much money left, and I had to find a job, and place to sleep. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize some one was opening the door.

"What the? Soda I think one of your fan girls is stalking you!" a stocky boy yelled out. _SHIT! _I jumped up and tried to run from the house but the boy caught me before I could get too far. Instantly I started flailing my arms and legs trying to get loose. That did no good. This guy was strong.

"Let go of me!" I screeched

"Calm down!" he instructed holding tighter "Soda get out here!"

I was still kicking and screaming when a gorgeous boy with black hair walked out. He obviously didn't want to deal with this at the moment, and I didn't either. I was livid at this point.

"I don't think you're stupid soda is just magically going to come out here, you stupid jack ass"

The first boy just laughed "She's a feisty one" I glared up at him. My body must have been past its limit because my entire body went limp in his arms. To make matters worse about four other guys gathered around watching the scene play out.

_Well this is just great _I thought.

"Who's the braud Two-Bit?" a really tough looking guy asked lighting a cigarette

"I thought it was one of Soda's fan girls"

"I've never seen her in my life"

"Can you just let me go then?" I asked defeated.

The boy named Two-Bit put me down, and I just about collapsed. I was about to walk away from the horrific scene when yet again my arm grabbed. I don't see why they couldn't just leave me the fuck alone. Stupid pricks.

"What's your name baby?"

I sighed "California"

Weird name I know. But that's where I was born, and my mom being the druggy she is had no better ideas than that.

"Well California why don't you come with us and explain why you were sitting out here?"

I looked away from the boys. It was completely silent, and I could feel their eyes on me. I knew they wouldn't let me leave unless I told them so I just nodded and followed them into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was completely and utterly silent. And let me tell you, it was the most awkward silence you could imagine, then ten times worse. I was like an ant compared to the guys surrounding me. Not to mention how tuff they all looked. They were definitely greasers. I was scared shitless at this point. I didn't even dare to look at them.

"So Cali, why were you sittin' in front of Sodapop and Ponyboy's house?"

"My name is California" I said bitterly "And I fell asleep there last night"

First of all, who in there right mind would name their sons Sodapop and Ponyboy? Second why did they really care so much? It's not like I was trying to break into their house. Hell, they could hurt me more than I could ever hurt any of them. Especially with all six of them there.

"Okay then, where do you live?" Soda asked me.

"Colorado" I muttered

"What are you doing here then!?" a younger boy exclaimed

I stared him straight in the eyes and frowned. He was obviously the youngest one there, and the least tuff.

"None of your business" I said sternly. I was ready to leave, and forget this whole thing never happened. But of course the moment I attempt to get up I get shoved back into the couch. I really hated that they thought they could push me around because I was some little girl that showed up on their door step.

"Hey we ain't done with you" I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"If this is how you pick up chicks, it's really pathetic"

The room burst out in laughter. I however was silent, almost red with anger. The laughter died down after a while. I looked at each of the boys in front of me then back down to my lap.

"Well _Cali_, I'll make a deal with you" the tuff looking guy smirked "if you answer all our questions you can kiss me"

I rolled my eyes and slouched back into the couch. Really? This was ridiculous! What I really wanted to do was slap him. Right across the face, so hard that his face would have an imprint of my hand on the side of his face. That would make me happy right now. Not to mention these guys are wasting my time.

Before I knew it my thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling ferociously. I grabbed my stomach as if telling it to shut up. But that didn't help much. I just sighed and looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"How about, we settle this at Dingo's? You obviously need some food" Soda said

I simply nodded and got up. I did need food, and maybe they'd leave me alone after we went.

I followed in the back watching the boys as they walked and joke around, occasionally looking back at me. It was obvious they were talking about me. I just ignored it and kept walking trying to make my stomach calm down.

**Soda's POV**

We were walking to Dingo's to go grab a bite to eat. This morning was quite a surprise. I wonder why she came all the way to Tulsa. I mean it's not like Tulsa is the saves or greatest place on earth, and it's so far away from Colorado. But I could tell she didn't have the greatest life.

"So what do you think of Cali Baby?" Steve asked "Awful pretty don't you think Ponyboy?"

Pony blushed and looked down at his feet. He had been staring at her the whole time. We all laughed at his embarrassment. It was obvious Cali was a very pretty girl. Not like most greaser girls either. She didn't even bat a lash at any of us. I could tell she was probably a good girl. Not very trusting though.

"Aww lay off him Steve" I nudged Pony "She seems nice"

"Yeah nice in bed" I looked back to see her trailing behind us.

The rest of the way was about the same. Making jokes, and talking about California. It wasn't too crowded when we got there. Some greasers and a couple of Socs were there. We sat down and pulled two tables together. Much to her disliking California sat in between me and Two-Bit. The waitress came to take our orders Dally and Two-Bit hitting on her. _Typical._

"Question time Cali Baby" she rolled her eyes at Two-Bit "How old are you?"

She uttered the word sixteen. Her voice soft and monotone.

"You're the same age as Johnny" Pony commented. She looked across the table at Johnny who looked away and blushed. He was always shy, even around the gang. The only ones he really talked to were Pony and Dally. Everyone knew why though. He didn't have the greatest family, so Dally looked out for him a lot.

"Why'd you come to Tulsa?" She looked down at her hands, and took a deep breath.

"I just had to get away from things" she didn't move her eyes away from her hands and in return none of us looked away from her. We were hooked. She was like a book waiting to be read. All of us wanted to know more about this mysterious girl who showed up on our doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

I hated every single question they asked me, but I answered each and everyone. I almost hated them for keeping me here…Almost. I did have to admit they were being kind to me, which I wasn't expecting to be honest. Even though I was a greaser too, I was still a girl, and a stranger. Those two things don't mix very well together.

They seemed to be done with all their questions and every ones food was long gone by now. I took this opportunity to ask them a question myself.

"Who are you guys?"

It sounded pretty stupid coming out of my mouth but they knew my name I had the right to know all of theirs. They must have been surprised by my sudden question, because they just stared at me for a moment. This made me squirm in my seat; I opened my mouth slightly but quickly shut it and looked down at my hands.

"I'm Sodapop" I looked up. I knew his name from earlier "And that's my brother Ponyboy"

I nodded and kept quiet as Soda introduced me to "the gang".

The boys started to talk amongst themselves. I wasn't really paying attention. There were so many other things on my mind. I really needed to find a place to stay and I needed to get some more money. I sighed in frustration. Johnny must have heard my sigh because he was looking straight into my light green eyes. Pony noticed and looked towards me. I quickly looked down and blushed hoping no one would notice. Not much good that did.

"Aww look Cali Baby is blushing" I glared at Two-Bit. The rest of the guys just laughed.

I groaned "He-hey Cali" I looked up sharply at Ponyboy who was now speaking "Where are you going to stay?"

The table was silent, with the exception of Dally making a joke about how I could spend the night with him. I clenched my fist under the table. Dally was a typical greaser. Probably just got out of jail for god knows what, and had a different lay every night. I mentally rolled my eyes at my thoughts of him.

I simply shrugged implying I didn't know what I was going to do. Pony looked at Soda. It seemed like they were having a conversation with their eyes. Soda smiled at his brother and nodded. I was so confused at this point.

"Why don't you stay with us for awhile?" I was shocked "Just until you can find a place to stay"

I was speechless. I had met these guys just a couple hours ago and they were going to let me stay at their house. Maybe I was wrong about them. Maybe they were good guys after all. Well, I was still skeptical about Dally. But that's beside the point.

I thought it over in my head. It's not like I had anywhere else I could go

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" I asked quietly still unsure.

Soda grinned down at me and nodded "the boys stay over all the time, I'm sure Darry won't mind"

I smiled weakly for the first time in a long time and thanked them. It almost felt weird to smile. To tell the truth I was beginning to warm up to these strangers. Don't get me wrong, I didn't exactly trust them but I felt like I could at the least have a conversation with them. Well maybe not Dally, he was too much of a horn dog, but Soda, Two-Bit and Pony seemed nice enough. I didn't really talk to Steve, and Johnny didn't seem to talk to anyone except Pony. I wondered if he'd ever talk to me.

"Was that a smile I see Miss California?"

My Smile grew wider at Two-Bit's comment. I had a good feeling about this. It was my turn to live life, and be happy. I would be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to my new "home" was a strange one. I was having an eternal battle over staying at the Curtis house. After all I barely knew these boys and what if they were just acting nice for the time being to really fuck me up or something. No, I wouldn't let that happen, I couldn't. Without another thought I felt my feet stop under me. I was going to make a run for it.

I went almost unnoticed…. Almost. One of the boys must have looked back or heard my foot steps against the pavement as I ran frantically in the opposite direction of them, because all I heard were voices calling my name and six pairs of feet chasing behind me.

What have I got myself into now?

**Ponyboy's POV**

This was sure going to be exciting, having a girl in the gang I mean. I don't think she really trusts us yet, but I'm sure she'll feel at home in no time.

"Hey Pony?" I looked up to see Johnny

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"What do you think about Cali?"

I thought for a second. What did I think of her? Well, I thought she was mysterious and beautiful mostly, but she was also different from any other girl I had known.

"Ah shucks, I don't know man. I mean she's kind of a mystery huh?"

He nodded in response without another word. I glanced back for a second and to my surprise I saw California standing still looking down as if she was debating what she should do next. I called to Soda to show him her strange actions and almost simultaneously the strange girl took off running without another word. And with this we all began chasing after her. She was pretty fast but not too fast to out run all six of us, especially me.

**California's POV**

Everything seemed to be a blur and I just wanted to get away from it all. Tears started coming down my face but I didn't stop or take the time to wipe them away. I couldn't hear the boys call after me anymore so I turned to check where they were. This was a bad idea because before I knew it I was tumbling to the ground with Ponyboy, Johnny, and Sodapop not far behind.

"What the hell Cali?" I sat completely still with my face in my hands "Cali, come on look at me.. what ya run for?"

I yelled at him to get away from me and started to sob heavily into my arms.

I felt someone move my hands from my face to see Soda's concerned eyes burning a whole in mine. I couldn't look at him so I did what I do best stay quiet and avoid eye contact.

"Aw come on Cali, we ain't gonna hurt ya" This was Ponyboy talking now.

"And why the hell should I believe that! I don't even know if Ponyboy is your real name"

The others had made there way to us by now and I felt like an animal in a zoo. Was trapped and made a spectacle of by now.

"Look, the broad obviously doesn't want our help"

"Shut up Dally, she's already got enough shit from you" Two-Bit barked

I looked up in fear knowing that Dallas wasn't the type to talk back to and I was right the two boys started to brawl.

"I-I should go" I muttered trying to stand now.

Soda looked at me with sad eyes "You don't have too! Please Cali just come back to the house for a little while at least. You can get to know us"

I nodded, not wanting to cause any more trouble and with that we walked back, but this time I was in the front walking between Pony and Johnny. I didn't mind them so much. They seemed the less tough, especially Johnny. He was, well he was almost like me I guess, quiet and cautious. Kind of like a puppy.

"So are you okay Cali?" I mustered up a weak smile and nodded to Pony

"You can trust us ya know?" he told me sincerely "we're not like most gangs around here."

I sighed and shook my head "I don't trust anyone"

"Well, have you ever tried? I mean we ain't gonna do nothing to you" his voice was stern it shocked me at first.

"I'll try Pony. I promise."


End file.
